High School, Yeesh
by sonamydbz
Summary: My first story, plz review, and do your thing! I DO NOT OWN ADVENTURE TIME, WILD KRATTS, GRAVITY FALLS, MY LITTLE PONY, SONIC AND FRIENDS, INVADER ZIM AND JOE COOL! This story has drama romance, and alot of it! and there is humor too, and my OC Luna will be there too! And her friends!
1. Intro to charecters

CHRIS KRATT POV: I was sleeping peacefully, until my alarm went off, I woke up with a jolt to find myself in my blue and green room. I could hear my brother Martin snoring. "Bro, wake up!" I said throwing a pillow at his face. "I'M UP, I'M UP!" He yelled slipping and falling on the wooden floor. "Ow." He said. I burst out laughing. "Bro it's time to get up." I said. "Ok, ow, what's today again?" He asked me. I looked at my calendar, and checked the date. "It's Monday, the day we've been preparing for all summer?" I asked him grinning. "Oh crap, it's today already." He asked. I nodded in agreement, and helped him up. "Thanks bro, well no use standing around, let's get ready." He said going towards our closet. He pulled out two uniforms, one was big, and the other small, one for me, and one for Martin. He tossed it to me, and I looked at it. It was khaki shorts, a white T-shirt, and a green tie. He had the same uniform, except he had a blue tie. We have been preparing for this day for 16 years, the day we'd start high school. We couldn't wait to see our old friends from last year: Aviva, Jimmy Z, Koki, and Kitty. We've been all waiting to see each other since the end of middle school. So we quickly got dressed, got our backpacks, and slid down the stairs to eat some breakfast.

AMY ROSE POV: I couldn't believe today was the day; I was going to start high school! I couldn't wait to see all my old friends again: Cream, Rouge, and Blaze. I was also going to see my guy friends too: Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Silver, and Sonic. They have all been my friends since I was 12, and I couldn't wait, so I got up grabbed my school uniform, and dressed quickly, eager to get to school.

TWILIGHT SPARKLE POV: "Spike would you hurry up!" I yelled at my assistant. "Coming, jeez what's in this bag, rocks?" He asked struggling with the bag. "Well no, but there are some books, scrolls, quill pens- "SOME? MORE LIKE A SHIPLOAD!" He said in exhausting. "Quit being a whiney baby Spike, today is my first day of- "I know, I know your first day of high school you don't have to keep reminding all of ponyville." He said annoyed. Then some pony knocked at the door. I opened it and standing there was Pinky pie, and Rainbow dash. "You ready to go?" Rainbow dash asked me. "Yup, just let me get my pack." I said lifting my backpack from the ground with my magic. Spike fell on the floor with exhaustion, and quickly fell asleep. "Oh Spike." I said using my magic to lift him into his little bed. "READY TO GO YET? HUH ARE YA!?" Pinkie pie asked me in her gleeful cheery voice. "Ok, let's go." I said to her, and we started to walk towards Ponyville to pick up Fluttershy, Rarity, and Applejack.

FINN THE HUMAN POV: "JAKE, LETS GO WE'RE GUNNA BE LATE!" I yelled through the tree house. "Alright man, geez its only high school, it's not like the end of the world or somethin." He said climbing down the ladder in his uniform and carrying two backpacks. He tossed me mine, and put on his. "Alright BMO, we'll be back in a few hours, take care ok?" He told our video game system. "Yes Jake, now off with you." He said and pushing us towards the door. We started to walk towards the bus stop, and met PB, Marcy, Ice King (UHHHHH!) LSP, Turtle princess, Flame princess and Lady. We all said our hellos and waited for the bus to come.

DIPPER PINES POV: "Mabel, let's go we're gunna be late." I said to my twin sister Mabel Pines. "Just a sec, I have to say bye to waddles!" She yelled. I waited for her for about 5 minutes, and when I was about to leave, she ran down the stairs all ready for school. "About time, now let's go." I said walking towards the door. She followed me, and together we walked towards the bus stop.

JOE COOL POV: I can't believe they actually let me join this high school! Well I can start fresh and be a new Joe cool. (Don't ask me who he is, its Snoopy as his cool self.)

GIR POV: "C'MON ZIM, WE GUNNA MISS SCHOOOOOL!" I yelled at my evil master. "I'm only going Gir just to learn the secrets of these filthy humans, not to enjoy it." He said to me. "OKEY DOKEY!" I said back, and walked straight towards the door. We walked to the bus stop to see other people there.


	2. On the bus

I DON'T OWN ANY OF THESE SHOWS OK!

CHRIS KRATT POV: "So Martin, what are you going to do when you see Kitty (NOTE: I DO NOT OWN KITTY! ALL OF STUFF ABOUT KITTY GOES TO SILVERWATERBOMBADIL!) at school today?" I asked Martin. He turned red, and I laughed at him, as a result he playfully punched my arm. We walked to the bus stop, and waited for the bus to take us to our new school.

AMY ROSE POV: I walked to the bus stop, and when I got there, I couldn't believe what I saw. I saw 6 ponies, in the same school uniform I was wearing at the bus top. My jaw hit the ground when I saw them. Then a purple unicorn walked up to me. "Hi, I'm Twilight Sparkle, what's your name?" She asked me. I stopped staring to answer her question. "Oh, I'm Amy Rose." I replied a little shaky. "Pleased to meet you, these are my friends: Fluttershy, Rainbowdash, Applejack, Rarity, and Pinky pie." She told me. "Oh, hi guys." I said to them. "Hi!" They all replied in unison. I stood there, watching them talk about the school, and I wondered: Where they going to Five star high like me?

TWILIGHT SPARKLE POV: We just met some sort of hedgehog just now, and she wore the same outfit we did, and I knew she was going to the same school as us. "So, what do you think of her?" Applejack whispered to me. I snapped out of my thoughts and thought about her question. "I think she's a fine person." I replied to her. Pinky pie said she was super, and complemented her on how she looked, Rarity adored how sophisticated she looked, Rainbowdash thought she was girly, so did Applejack, Fluttershy just stayed quiet, and me, I didn't have a clue.

FINN THE HUMAN POV: We stood at the bus stop, waiting for the bus to come. I was flippin bored out of my mind. "WHEN'S THE FLIPPIN BUS GUNNA COME ALREADY?!" I yelled. Jake told me to wait, and when I did for a few minutes, the bus did come. When we got on, I stood there in wonder. I saw a few people, well more like creatures to me. Sitting a few seats away was a green weird looking dog, and a green boy. In the middle was a beagle, wearing a red jacket over his uniform, and wore sunglasses, I also saw two twin siblings yelling at each other, and then I stood there in awe when I saw 7 ponies sitting together, and I was still hung when I saw some sorta hedgehogs sitting at the back. Looks like this school year was going to be more interesting than I thought.

MARTIN KRATT POV: We waited for the bus to come, and 5 minutes later, it came. When me and Chris got on, our jaws dropped at what we saw: a bus full of different creatures. There were talking ponies, human like hedgehogs, and a dog dressed like a human wearing sunglasses. "Whoa, bro are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Chris asked me. "Yea, and I'm as surprised as you are." I replied. When we were staring, we didn't notice our friends come behind us, and I also didn't notice when I was poked in the butt with a point. "YOW!" I yelled in pain, I was about to swear at the person who poked me, but when I turned around, I saw Kitty. I must've started turning red, because Chris was asking if I had a fever, or a case of love struck, and I playfully punched him. "Hey Martin, how you've been?" She asked me. "Oh, um, I've better, he, he." I replied. STUPID! Now she's gunna think you're an idiot! I thought to myself, but instead she busted out laughing, and went to sit down. I went and sat down next Chris, but I should've sat down net to someone else, because when I sat down next to him, he started laughing on how I blew it. I elbowed him in the ribs. "OW, what was that for?" He asked me. "For laughing in my face." I replied. Then when I saw Chris rubbing his chest, I started laughing at him, because he looked so funny.

ZIM POV: I have stepped onto this thing they call a bus, with Gir and we are now on our way to the galaxy's most best high school EVER! And soon I will learn the humans secrets and destroy their plant! HAHAHAHAHAH! "Why you talkin out loud to yourself?" Gir asked me. "Oh, I'm going over our plan.

LUNA POV: This is my first day of high school. I'm a little nervous, because I just moved here, and I'm afraid I won't make any friends, all my friends are back in California, and I moved here, to New York. I'm going to this special school called: Five Star high. They said I was capable of doing great things when I was older, I thought they were full of crap, but I wondered….

MABEL PINES POV: We were already on the bus, and we saw a lot of weird creatures, but that was normal because Dipper always found one, and I always tagged along. There were some dogs, a green boy, some teens, a pink, and black, girl, a girl on fire, an old guy with a crown and white long beard, and *gasp* 6 PONIES, YAAAAAY!


	3. In school

LUNA POV: The bus came a little early then I expected, and when I got on, my eyes popped out my head at what I saw: A bus full of creatures. There were some teens, but some were weird, there were some dogs, a green midget, 6 ponies, that talked! There were human like hedgehogs, and there was a blue old guy with a long white beard, a girl on fire, A GIRL ON FIRE!? A pink girl and some human teens. I sat down next to a blonde headed girl. (Note: this is one of my characters, her name is Ella. She was Luna's friend a long time ago. But Luna doesn't remember her. You'll meet more later.) "Hi." She said to me. "Hello, what's your name?" I asked her. "I'm Ellisabeth, but you can call me Ella, now what's your name?" She said. "Oh, I'm Luna, nice to meet you." I said. Her name sounded familiar. "So…" She said. "So…" I said. We were both quiet until a boy behind us fell on me. "HEY!?" I yelled at him. "Thanks for screaming in my ear!" He yelled back. Me and Ella bursted out laughing. He got up from me, but fell again. He was tall, had muddy blonde hair, and he wore a school uniform, with a blue tie, and a blue backpack. He looked like a senior. "Sorry, next time, DON'T FALL ON GIRLS!" I yelled at him. He looked back at these boys sitting behind us, one had brown hair, and the other had long red hair. When the blonde head glared at the two guys, they stopped laughing, and became quiet. "Sorry, my brother, and friend pushed me onto you." He said apologetically. I saw how he was struggling, so I held out my hand, and helped him up. "Thanks." He said to me. "You're welcome, I'm Luna." I said to him, which was stupid because he wouldn't want to be my friend. But to my surprise, he smiled kindly and said: "Nice to meet you, I'm Martin K." I just stared at him, gently shaking his hand. Then he stormed off, straight towards those two guys who pushed him. They both had an "OH CRAP!" look on their faces. And when Martin got there, it got ugly. Then the bus stopped and I saw we weren't in New York anymore, we were in a strange, colorful place. "Toto, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore…" Ella said to me. We started laughing until the bus driver said we could get off. We walked off the bus, and headed towards the doors of the school.

ZIM POV: It is time for me to start practicing this earth business called; 'Making Friends' which is just the secret code for; "Squeeze Information out of unsuspecting souls.' It is probably best to start now anyway. Turning to look behind me on the bus, I gave a huge smile and started to speak, "HELLO . ZIM!" My eyes widened when I saw who I was talking too; a pink pony with fluffy hair, and a yellow dog.

"HIYA! I. AM. PINKIE PIE!" the pony mimicked my speech, while smiling with the biggest grin I have ever seen.

"Sup." The dog said with a shrug, "So dude, why are you green?"

"What?! Have you never seen my surperior race of humans?" I asked crossing my arms. Gir popped up beside me looking at me, with his tongue out of his mouth, "You look like a cucumber!"

Growling, I hit his head so he would fall back in the seat. I looked back at the dog and 'Pinkie', "So do you know anything about this planet's defensive system?" and I leaned over into their faces to show I was serious.

"Um no… and, personal space man!" The dog said pushing my face away.

"You want a cupcake?!" Pinkie asked, almost oblivious to the question which was just asked. Gir nearly jumped back up to grab the cupcake, but with a frustrated sigh I sat back in my seat and hit his head again.

KITTY POV: After observing everyone, I realized I was only one of a few humans on the bus. Everyone else was a creature or a princess, or something. "Well howdy!" a voice came from behind me. I looked across the aisle to see an orange pony looking at me with a grin, "My name's Applejack! It's nice to meet ya!" She stuck out her hoof.

I smiled and shook her… uh, hoof, "I'm Laura… but my friend's call me Kitty Carlo."

"Well isn't the name Kitty Carlo just darling!" Came a voice beside Applejack; a white unicorn with a purple mane staring at me with delight. "You know, just by looking at you, I can picture a new ensemble of dresses for you to wear!"

I stared blankly. Applejack rolled her eyes, "Calm down there fashion queen… Kit, this here is Rarity."

"Charmed." Rarity said while fluffing her mane. I worked a smile, but inside I had a feeling this would be the weirdest school experience of my life…

CHRIS KRATT POV: On the bus: "Martin is totally gunna kill us after we pushed him onto that girl." I said to JZ. "Yea, uh-oh." He said looking scared. "What?" I asked him but instead he pointed at an angry Martin. "Oh crap!" I said. Then Martin walked up to me and Jimmy Z, looking very angry. "Oh hey Martin, what's up? Heh, heh…" I stammered. "Christopher F. Kratt, you and JZ are soooo dead." He said grinning evilly. "Uh-oh."Me and JZ said at the same time. Then things got pretty ugly.

At school: Me and JZ walked, or should I say limped, to class. After what Martin did too us, we felt like twigs that snapped. Then I saw Kitty, and went to talk with her. "HEY KITTY!" I yelled. She heard me and said: "Oh hey Chris!" Then I limped over to her. "Whoa, what happened to you?" She asked looking concerned. "Martin taught me and Jimmy Z a lesson on the bus." I said. "Oh, I thought you got beat up by a bully." She said looking sympathetic. Then we walked over to history, looks like everybody on that bus had that class too, because when me and Kitty entered, I saw all the creatures I saw on the bus this morning. I sat down next to Martin, and he smiled at me thinking I looked funny after what happened. But I smiled evilly and pointed towards Kitty, and then he stopped smiling, and looked nervous. Then the bell rang, and we all sat down, the next thing we knew, we heard dainty footsteps walking down the hall, then a shadow appeared behind the door, the door knob turned, the door opened slowly, and standing there was our history teacher.

TWILIGHT SPARKLE POV: Our history teacher was standing at the front of the class, staring at us. She was tall, was wearing a short, and I mean SHORT blue denim skirt, a white spaghetti strapped top, black high heels and wore big, black circle glasses. She had long golden blonde hair, in a loose bun. She looked more like a model, than a teacher. The boys just starred at her, like she was some sort of goddess, but the girls eh, you would've figured it out anyway. The boys' noses started to drip red ooze when the teacher was moving slightly to reveal her underside. It was very disturbing watching that, but the boys seemed to enjoy it.

JAKE THE DOG POV: We were all in history class, and our teacher she was as hot as hell! Well me, I don't think so, because I have a girlfriend, but the other guys, when they saw she revealed her ass, at the end of class, the desks would've been sticky only for the guys. Even the Ice king turned up to see that, which was technically weird coming from him. I saw Finn turn a deep crimson red so I covered his eyes. "Jake!" He said. "No teen rated things for you yet!" I said laughing. But I uncovered them when she sat down and told us to open our textbooks. I started to read but then I heard a small noise no one could hear but me, cause of my senses. I turned to see a brown headed guy whimper, because a blonde headed guy punched him in the arm. Then that's when I noticed it, a piece of paper. I picked it up, and opened it to see what it said. (A/N: What was on the note, we will not say because we want to keep this story K+ sorry it was pretty nasty.) Of course I threw it in the trash and the blonde headed guy glared at me. In result, I went back to reading my book. At the end of class, the brown headed guy walked up to me. "Hey you!" He said to me when we walked out of class. "Oh hey, you need anything?" I asked him. "Thanks for having my back, back there." He said to me. "No problem dude, I'm Jake." I replied to him. "Chris Kratt, nice to meet you Jake." He said shaking my hand. "So, who do you have next period?" I asked. "Mr. Woods, what about you?" He asked. "Me too, let's go." I said motioning him to follow me. We started walking towards the class when a question popped into my head. "Hey Chris." I said. "Yeah, what's up?" He replied. "Who was that guy who punched you last period?" I asked. "Oh, that was my older brother, Martin." He said. I was shocked, how could an older bro do that to a younger bro. "Is he always that mean to you?" I asked him. "Oh he isn't mean, it's just that I annoy him and he gets a little edgy." Chris said. Then I relaxed a little, I thought his older bro was bothered too much, and resorted to violence. I've seen that happen before. Then we finally made it to English class. Then I saw Chris's older brother, Martin, sitting next to a girl with long brown hair and had braces. She wore a red sweater with a pig knitted on it. Then Chris sat down on the opposite side, next to a Spanish looking girl wearing a yellow jacket. He was turning pink when she smiled at him. I sat down next to Marcy, and a yellow pony with pink hair. She also had a mark on her side with three butterflies.

SONIC THE HEDGEHOG POV: "First period was AWESOME!" I said to my best friend Tails. "Just because you, and the other guys saw our teacher's ass, doesn't mean it was awesome." He said sounding annoyed. "Aw come on Tails, I even saw you take a peek, and look horny yourself." I said elbowing him a little. He turned red and looked away. I saw him turn red and I started to laugh at him. Then we headed to second period: English. We both found our seats and sat down. Then I noticed our friends walk in, one by one. First Silver, then Cream, Blaze, Rouge, Knuckles, Shadow, and AMY?! She walked in looking beautiful, who am I kidding, she looks sexy! Then I noticed she sat next to some human boy, he had a hat with a blue pine tree on it. He had brown hair, and was reading a book with the number 3 on it with a golden hand. Then I noticed him look at her, who am I kidding he was practically staring at her! Then she noticed and looked at him, then I saw them start to talk. I couldn't here, but they were smiling and laughing, that made me mad. (Here is what Sonic's reaction was: 0.o) Wait was I just jealous at some boy with Amy? Nah, I couldn't be, could I?

GIR POV: We were walking towards second period, when we ran into Dib. "Hello, Zim." Dib said. "Hello puny earth boy: Dib." Zim said back. "I suppose you are wondering why I am at this school, but I am wondering, what are YOU doing here?" "I got sent here because I was sent a scholarship, and they sent me here." Dib said. Then Zim looked angry, because he started twitching like when I annoy him too much. Then out of nowhere, I decide to say something to annoy them with my annoying words. "TACOS!'" I blurted out. Zim and Dib glared at me, so I hid behind a purple pony thing.

"Whoa, what in the land of Eqestria is going on here?" The pony asked looking at Zim, and Dib.

"AMAZING!" Dib squealed with glee at the pony. "Tell me, are you a genetically enhanced talking pony of you're species?"

"Well, there's me, and my friends…" She said before being cut off by Dib again.

"You mean to tell me there's more of you?!" He yelled in surprise and shock.

"Yes, and we're just some ponies trying to get an education." She said sounding annoyed. Then her horn started glowing, and she pulled Zim and Dib away, and dropped them just as she was trotting away.

I just stood there then I remember class. So I raced towards Zim, picked him up, and flew towards second period on the rocket jet.

FLAME PRINCESSS POV: I was always setting things on fire, and then my boyfriend and his friend rapped me in tinfoil to keep me from setting things on fire. But since today was my first day of high school, I'm trying not to set the whole school on fire. But my friends are there to comfort me, so I feel better. We're headed to second period, and I survived first period, but our teacher seemed to be a slut. Well at least me and Finn are walking hand in, uh… oven mitt.

"Hey FP, you hanging in there?" Finn asked me.

"Yeah, thanks for walking me to second period." I replied while giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

He turned red either because: He was embarrassed, or I was burning his face off. But it was only in embarrassment. What a relief. Then Jake showed up with a tall, brown haired guy wearing a green tie and a green backpack.

"Hey guys, this is my new friend, Chris, Chris these are my friends: Finn, and FP.

"FP?" The guy named Chris asked looking confused, "Its short for Flame princess." I said.

"Oh, well nice to meet you guys." He said shaking hands with Finn, then he was about to shake my hand, until Finn stopped him.

"HEY!? I was trying to shake her hand." Chris exclaimed. Then Finn held out the oven mitt to Chris.

"You'll need this if you don't wanna get your hand burned off." Finn explained to Chris.

"Oh, well then…" He put the mitt on and then we shaked hands and introduced ourselves.

"Well we better get going if we want to make it to second period." I said.

"Oh, we better hurry then." Jake said while he and Chris started talking about stuff. And while they were talking, me and Finn held, hand in oven mitt again to class.

When we got there, we sat down in different desks, Finn sat down next to a small green boy, Jake sat down next to Marceline the vampire queen, and a yellow pony with pink hair.

I sat down next to a blue hedgehog and a white bat. I introduced myself to the girl Rouge, but the blue hedgehog sat quietly, staring at a boy and pink hedgehog talking across from us.

Then I thought to myself: Why is he staring at those two? Is that his girlfriend or what? Then I thought I should ask Rouge, maybe she knew what was wrong.

"Pssst, Rouge, why is he staring at those two?" I asked her quietly, so the blue hedgehog wouldn't here.

"It's because he's jealous of that boy talking to his girl." She said smiling.

"Why, is that his girlfriend?" I asked, I was really confused right now.

"No, he has a crush on her, but he doesn't want to admit it, he may be Sonic the hedgehog, but he sure is as softie sometimes." She said giggling.

"NO I'M NOT!" He yelled at us. He looked mad; I hope he didn't overhear us.

"Sonic, you may have saved the world a bunch of times, but you're still kind of a wuss." She said smiling evilly.

"What did you just say?" He asked looking real ticked off. I didn't want to get in the middle of this, so I quickly moved seats, but I could still hear them cussing each other out.

I sat down next to a green dog, and a boy with red hair, and a baseball cap.

"Hi there." I said to the boy and dog. I didn't think they would respond, but the dog smiled bigger and the boy tilted his cap.

"I'M GIR!" The green dog said. "Sup' I'm Jimmy Z, but you could call me JZ." The red headed boy said.

"Oh, well nice to meet you two, I'm Flame Princess, but you could call me FP." I said smiling.

"Like your outfit man, Oops, I mean girl." JZ said referring to my tinfoil skirt, shirt, and shoes.

"Well, thanks, so do you have any other friends here in this class?" I asked.

"Oh, well yeah, there's Aviva, Martin, Chris, Koki, and Kitty." He said pointing to each of his friends.

"Your friends with Chris Kratt?" I asked. And I pointed towards Chris.

"Yea, why?" He asked. "Because I'm friends with him too." I said.

"Cool, hey tell you what how about I introduce you to my friends at lunch, and afterwards, you can introduce me to your friends, kay'?" He said starting to smile.

"Sure, I'd love to meet the rest of your gang." I said smiling, then we high fived, but I forgot, he wasn't wearing an oven mitt.

"YOWCH!" He yelled after our high five, his hand was sizzling red, and giving off smoke. "Boy, you're really hot." He said.

"Well, I am made of fire…" I said rubbing the back of my head.

"Cool, so you're a fire chick." He said chuckling a little.

"You're a campfire!" Gir said, and pulled out a stick with three marshmallows. Then he put them over my flaming head.

"Cool, now we can have s'mores." JZ said pulling out marshmallows, graham crackers, and chocolate.

"Uh, do you always carry that?" I asked. I tilted my head a little, and Gir turned his stick to toast the other marshmallows.

"Yup, only for situations like this." He said turning his marshmallows.

Then, everyone started to smell the s'mores, and came over here to see what was cooking.

"Well at least I'll be more noticeable…" I mumbled under my breath. I even saw Finn and Jake coming towards me to see what all the commotion was about.

"What's up FP, and why are these guys toasting mallows on your head?" Jake asked looking hungry.

"Well Gir started to do it, then JZ joined in, but its cool guys." I said taking a marshmallow and eating it.

"Hey I thought you only ate coal?" Finn asked eating a marshmallow too.

"Oh I do, but I can eat normal food if it's been cooked." I explained to them.

Then the bell rang and everyone went back to their seats, and JZ put away all the s'more stuff. Then our teacher came in.

DIPPER PINES POV: Well I met this amazing girl in second period; well technically she's a human like hedgehog. Her name is Amy Rose, and she is really nice, but it's strange, this whole school has cool, but strange creatures. Mabel already made friends with: A fox with two tails, a few ponies, a green dog, a girl on fire, and Amy. Me, my only friends were: Mabel and Amy.

"Hey, Dipper, wake up!" Amy shook me up. And I instantly sat up.

"HUH! WHAT!" I said. I looked around, everyone was writing in their books and I was sleeping through class.

"How long was I out?" I asked Amy while opening my book to catch up on what I had missed.

"About a half hour, but the teacher didn't notice." She said pointing at our teacher, who was reading a magazine.

"Oh good, detention on the first day is not a good thing." I said sarcastically. Then she giggled and smiled at me.

I started to feel my cheeks turn red, and I turned to start work in my book, then I noticed some blue guy was staring at me.

He kind of looked like a version of Amy, only blue, and a guy. Also he was wearing the school uniform, and had red shoes.

Then I ignored it, and went back to working in my book, and suddenly, a note was thrown on my desk.

I opened it to read it, and on it were three terrifying words: Leave Amy alone!

I turned to see the blue guy look angrily at me, then turn to work in his book. I have never been so scared in my life, well I have, but that's not important right now, right now it's about the blue guy.

"Dipper, you okay, you've looked like you've seen a ghost?" Amy asked me. I shaked off the feeling and turned to her to ask the question.

"Huh, oh well, hey do you know that blue guy over there?" I asked her pointing at the guy again.

She turned to see who I was pointing at, and when she saw, she got pissed, and turned away. I wonder: Do they know each other?

FLUTTERSHY POV: Well, everyone seems to notice us, but it's because we are talking ponies after all. I feel so uncomfortable


End file.
